It's a Secret to Everybody
by Cat Goddess 179
Summary: Everyone has secrets of their own that no one should know about. Some can be good, some bad and some may be dangerous. In this story, Grojband and a few of their friends are about to experience a whole lot of things about their new friends.
1. An Old Friend

**Okay so...this is my new edition of It's a secret. I haven't updated for a while cause of some problems and stuff I'm having. So as apology I decided to make a new version and update probably by the weekends either Saturday or Sunday.**

**Ruby is my OC and imagine them as teenagers.**

**Enjoy!**

Corey and Laney were sitting on a bench, eating ice-cream at the park in the afternoon which was almost night time since the sky was now orange. You see, these two lovebirds but not yet dating were dared by Kin to spend the night with each other at the park and the both of them secretly loved it.

"I had a great time, Core," Laney said.

"Yeah, me too," Corey smiled at the bestfriend he had loved since they first met. Although people thought he didn't seem to have a crush on Laney but that wasn't true. He was good at keeping secrets.

'I am not gonna forget about this,' Laney spoke to herself.

"Lets go home, Lanes," Corey spoke after they finished eating their ice-creams. They stood up from the ground and walked back home with each other. "Let's take the shortcut." Laney nod and they headed over to a path.

"So you think the twins are gonna laugh about this?" Corey asked.

"Probably not," She looked up at his beanie and smiled. She grabbed it and put it on her head. "Got your hat."

He chuckled, "Lanes, give it back."

She let out her tongue and took a few steps away from him. "If you can catch me," Which was a cue for Corey to start chasing Laney. Corey stopped for a moment to catch his breath when he noticed a truck driving up to Laney.

"Laney, stop!" He shouted. Laney stopped at the zebra-crossing until she seen the truck coming at her way. Laney couldn't move nor even scream. She just stood there in fear.

"Laney!"

Then all of the suddenly, Laney saw two twinkling red cat eyes dashing towards her. She didn't see what happened next as she saw the truck driving up to her. After a moment, Laney moaned and opened her eyes to see a group of people around her.

"She's fine," The crowd sighed of relief especially the truck driver then went doing what they stopped earlier.

"Laney, are you okay?"

"Core?" She mumbled as she sat up. "How?"

"This girl saved you," He told, pointing her to another girl. Laney turned her head around to see a girl with long red scarlet hair and ruby eyes. She looked at her up and down seeing the girl wearing a red-string tanktop, blue short jeans and brown boots with a necklace of a cat's head with ruby eyes.

That's when she realized, it was her old friend. "Ruby, is that you?" She asked.

"Wait, Laney?" The girl crouched down her legs. They smiled and hugged each other tightly. "Hey Laney!"

"Hey Ruby, I haven't seen you for a long time," Laney said. She helped her stood up. Laney noticed the bruises on her arms and legs and a long scratch on her right elbow. "Are you okay?"

"Hurts a little but I'm fine," Ruby assured her as she rubbed the bruises on her arms.

"Oh and Ruby, meet my friend, Corey," Laney introduced.

"Just a friend?" Ruby smiled with an eyebrow quirked. "I thought he was your boyfriend when I saw you chasing each other." They both blushed to each other and Ruby giggled. "Whose hat is this anyway?" She showed them Corey's hat.

"Oh, it's mine," Corey said as he let out his hand. Ruby gave it to him and he put it on. "Did you just came to Peaceville?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Ruby replied. "I was walking around and my feet is already aching."

"Why don't you stay with us?" Laney asked. "You can rest there for a while."

"Sure," Ruby said. "Thanks, by the way."

"We should be the one to thank you," Corey told. "You saved my bestfriend's life." Ruby gave a 'look' to Laney who ignored it.

"Follow us," Then Corey and Laney led Ruby to Corey's car.

"Friend Zone?" Ruby murmured to Laney and Laney nudged her arm.

"Shut up..." Ruby snickered and nudged Laney back.

"How was it at New York?" Laney asked after they got inside Corey's car and drove off.

"Pretty okay but it got boring," Ruby shrug. "So my parents let me finish high school here."

"So you have your own house?" Laney asked.

"Yeah, I have to wait for my things to come," Ruby said. "Thanks to my dad, he let me have my own house since I'm old enough even my band."

"You're in a band?" Corey asked and she nod.

"We're pretty popular in New York," Ruby smiled a little.

"By the way, thanks again for saving me," Laney thanks her.

"No prob, Laney," Ruby said. "It's a good thing I saw you."

Then Corey drove off to the twin's house. Then Laney thought of something. 'Wait, didn't I saw two cat eyes?' Laney asked to herself. She looked at the rear-view mirror to see Ruby gazing outside the window until Ruby's pendant twinkled. 'Something's weird about her pendant. Maybe I'll ask her later.'

**Hope you guys liked this. I know it's a bit short but next chap is a bit longer. And plus, I'm also involved in PunkR0CK Rachel's new story, 'Meeting With Grojband' AU. That's all I have to say.**

**CG 179 signing out!**


	2. Surprise, surprise

**Hi guys and gals, Cat Goddess 179 here with chap 2. A new edited version of chap 2 but I think there are a few changes. So enjoy!**

"Me and Corey are both in a band together. Corey's the frontman and lead guitarist while I'm the bassist. We have two other members, Kin and Kon," Laney told when Ruby asked about their band.

Then Ruby had a surprised look, 'Does she mean Kin and Kon Kujira? If they are the Kujira twins from Japan, I am gonna have to tell Kin not to tell about my secret.'

"What do they play?" Ruby asked.

Then Corey told her, "Kon's the drummer while Kin's the keyboard player. They're pretty popular. Girls go crazy for them until they dated many girls. Kin dated this girl name Nami Hajima and even though she dumped him, she's still obsessed about him."

"It's usual for people to go crazy over hot drummers and cute keyboardists," Ruby smiled with a roll of her eyes.

"You know that a lot of boys had a huge crush on you when we were young?" Laney reminded with a smile.

"Don't remind me. Boys in my old school always flirt with me even with my three bandmates. It's really annoying," Ruby groaned. "Some ended up dating us but it didn't ended well."

Then they felt the car jerked as Corey parked his car in front of the garage. They stepped out from the car until Corey and Laney heard someone's phone rang. They turned around to look where the sound came from and saw Ruby with her phone out.

"You guys go ahead first, I need to take this call," Ruby told before turning around to take the call. They nod and walked into the garage through the door to see Kin and Kon sitting on the couch, watching a comedy movie they liked.

"How did it go?" Kin asked with a grin.

"Almost lost my life," Laney spoke with her arms crossed.

"How would hanging out with Corey almost lost your life?" Kon asked.

Laney sighed, "I was almost hit by a truck."

"But…how did you survive?" Kin asked, shocked, very shocked.

"A friend of Laney's saved her," Corey told as he threw himself on the couch. "Besides that, the dare went well." Laney blushed a little with a smile.

'I wished it would happen again!' Laney's heart exclaimed.

"And who's this friend of yours, Laney?" Kin asked since he was curious.

Before Laney could answer, Ruby came into the door. "Sorry, just got a call from my...mom..." Ruby stopped when she saw Kin with a surprised look. 'It really is Kin Kujira.'

'Why is she here?' Kin thought.

"Guys, meet Ruby, my old friend from 2nd Grade and the girl who saved me and Ruby, this is Kin and Kon, the ones I talk about in the car," Laney introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby," Kin greeted in a fake way with a fake smile. Then he noticed the bruises and scratches on her. "Wanna get treated?"

"Sure," Ruby replied as she put down her pouch bag. "Hurts a bit."

"Alright, follow me Ruby," Kin stood up from the couch and he and Ruby walked inside to the kitchen.

As Kin closed the door, he turned around to see Ruby with a grin. "What?" Kin asked with a confused look.

"I never knew you and Kon would be in a band like I do and be popular boys until girls go gaga over you two," Ruby grinned again with her hands on her waist.

"How'd you-"

"Corey told me,"

"Damn you Corey," Kin mumbled. "Any other thing he told me?"

"Oh, what if he told me earlier you dated my one nemesis, Nami Hajima?" Ruby asked with an eyebrow raised and Kin groaned. "He also told me that even though Nami dumped you, she's still a 'yandere.' My words."

Kin facepalmed and let out a sigh. "I hate it when he tells everything,"

"Kin, we know each other since I first came to Japan. I know girls would go crazy for you," Ruby told as they both walked over to the kitchen.

"You know Nami would get mad if she ever see you,"

"**If** she works at the Daycare Center," Ruby smiled as they both walked into the kitchen.

"Why don't you sit down while I'll go look for the aid kit?"

"Sure," Ruby sat down on a chair while Kin walked out to look for the aid kit. Ruby looked around for anybody and pulled out her phone. She pressed on a message icon as she received a text from a contact named Evelyn.

'_Ruby, where are you?' The message consisted._

'_Over at an old friends,' Ruby quickly reply._

_Then the sender quickly texted back, 'Thank God,'_

'_Haha. Now, I'm turning to Chloe, huh?'_

'_Yeah…but you won't be Chloe,'_

'_Is the gem safe?'_

'_Yeah, it's with Judith,'_

'_Alright. How's the house?'_

'_Fine. We'll need some more help __though __with the furniture and others when the movers come,'_

'_How's my aunt doing with her wounds?'_

'_She's doing fine. My powers quicken the healing,'_

'_Good 4 U! When are you gonna pick me up?'_

'_I'll probably pick you up at 2pm._

'_Alright, see u later,'_

'_U too,'_

Then Ruby heard a voice behind her, "Let's see those wounds." She turned around and saw Kin with the Aid Kit in his hands. Ruby put back in her phone as Kin opened the aid kit.

"This might hurt a little," Kin said as he poured the alcohol on a piece of cotton. He dabbed it softly on her scratch on her elbow while she hissed in pain. Then after a few minutes treating Ruby's wounds, Kin closed the aid kit. "Done, how do you feel?" He asked.

"A little bit better," Ruby smiled. "Kin, I wanna ask."

"What?"

"Why did you pretended that we didn't knew each other when I came in?" She asked as he put on a cast.

"I owe you my life," Kin spoke. "I owe you one for saving me from the monster that time."

"At least, you just said that we know each other,"

"If you get to know more about my band, you'll realize how annoying they are,"

"Even Kon?"

"Yup. He's been teasing me whenever I like a girl," They headed over to the garage. When Kin opened the door while talking to each other, they saw a snake jumped down in front of them. Ruby shrieked, jumping onto Kin's arms. Then they heard bursts of laughter.

"You're still afraid of snakes Ruby?" Kon stepped in front of them, chuckling. "I never knew you would jump onto Kin's arms also." Kin and Ruby looked at each other with their cheeks red. Kin immediately put Ruby down on her feet while Kon chuckled.

"I thought you didn't remember me?" Ruby asked.

"Why wouldn't I remember if you're the girl Kin always fights with?"

"Don't even bring that up!" Kin exclaimed.

(Ruby's P.O.V)

Ugh, the one thing I hate about Kon is he knows that me and Kin used to fight each other. It's really obvious that he went to the same school with us. I used to think that Kin was annoying with his bad boy image and he really didn't like my 'show-off' (which is not my personality) until we ended up arguing with each other but when we saw each other, we somehow didn't argue.

"Where are Corey and Laney?" I asked, noticing those two were gone.

"They're heading upstairs to get Laney's other bass," Kon told us as he sat down on the couch.

"You better keep your mouth shut," I whispered to Kin.

"It's not like I'm gonna tell them our secret," Kin whispered back.

You're all wondering what 'secret' he's talking about. If you wanna know, he knows that I'm a Mystic Mortal. I saved his life when we were 10 from these monsters that mortals like me call Ghouls. They are really evil and only Mystic Mortals can only beat them. The kind of Mystic Mortals I am is a Neko Ninja which originated from Japan. We have the powers of all cats except the fear of water by just wearing a cat-shaped mask but we inherit our elemental powers. And we also belong to clans. I'm from the Crystal clan with rubies carved with C as the symbol.

Alright, going back to the part where I saved Kin. That time we were both in Japan. I was wondering around at night with my sister for our hunt night until we heard a human scream coming from the forest. We looked everywhere where the voice came from until I saw Kin, surrounded by Ghouls around him. So I quickly saved him. The Ghouls couldn't match my speed until one of them ripped my mask off. Then that's when Kin was surprised to see me having magical powers. I explained to him everything and we both promised to keep it as a secret when he told me that he owes his life for saving him. And that's what happened. Me and Kin kept our mouths shut from saying that. After a few months, nobody in our school hasn't talked anything about it.

"My friend's gonna pick me up around 2pm," I told. Then I saw my friend, Evelyn 'Castern' Harrison stepped into the garage with her shades on.

"Make that 1pm," She spoke with a smile, lifting her shades. Evelyn has orange-yellowish hair and silver eyes, wearing a yellow tanktop with her jacket tied around her hips, blue short jeans and white boots. She has a tattoo on her left upper arm consisting of two circles; one inside the other with ancient Egyptian engravings between them along with a string bracelet of an Egyptian ankh.

Evelyn is an Egyptian sorceress which originated from Egypt. She controls smoke which her clan, The Castern, and others Sorceress calls Perfume which is very powerful even if it's gas. She used to tell me that Sorceress should have their clan's crest as a tattoo not jewelries which ordinary people wouldn't recognize. I asked Evelyn how and her explanation really surprised me. The ink of the tattoo was mixed with magical ingredients so only Mystic Mortals can only recognize her as an Egyptian Sorceress. And the most interesting is even though Egyptian Sorceress re from Egypt, they somehow speak in Latin.

Then Corey and Laney came into the garage. "Who's that Ruby?" Laney asked when she saw Evelyn.

"Meet Evelyn, I met her in Canada. She's my band's drummer, DJ and sometimes she sings electro-pop or even country," Then I noticed Kon's look when he saw Evelyn. He is so in love with her. "Evelyn, meet Kon, Kin, Corey and Laney."

"Hey," She greeted, waving to them.

"Like your tattoo," Kon said as he walked up to her. See what I mean?

"Thanks," Evelyn giggled. "Like your shirt."

"Evelyn, where's Chloe?" Ruby asked.

"She said her boss had added another extra hour for her shift," Evelyn said, looking at her phone. "Her shift ends at 2pm."

Then Laney walked over to us, "You look familiar, Evelyn. Are you by any chance working at High Infinite Club?"

"Yeah, I work there thanks to my uncle who owns it," Evelyn nodded.

"Cool, my sis loves your beats including your cousin's," Laney told.

"Thanks. Never knew people of Peaceville like to party a lot. The club opened a month ago and it's already popular," Evelyn smiled with an eyebrow raised.

"It's casual for the people of Peaceville," Laney shrugged. "I've been meaning to ask Ruby."

"Yeah?"

"What's up with the pendant?" She asked, looking at my necklace. "I never saw you wear that when we were young."

Then nervousness struck me and Evelyn. "Um…my…uh…mom…um…gave it to me when I was 9," I told her, nervously. "She and my grandma got it for me."

"Wonder. I like the gem, by the way,"

"Thanks. Compliments to my grandma,"

"And how's your sister?" Laney asked about my older sister, Jade.

"She's engaged with a lucky guy named Danny," Then Kin and Kon had a shock look and I gave them a smirk. "I'll be expecting nieces and nephews years later."

"True," Laney laughed out.

"Why don't you guys head over to Infinite Music on Saturday?" Evelyn suggested.

"How?" Corey asked. "The line is really long and it'll take time."

Then Evelyn smiled. "Don't worry. I'm the niece of the manager. You can skip the line," Then she went to her car and came back with a stack of red passes and a pen. "Tell me your names."

"Laney Penn, Corey Riffin, Kin Kujira and Kon Kujira," Laney told her as Evelyn wrote the names.

"The guard will know that I wrote your names on the passes," Evelyn said, giving her the passes.

"Thanks," Laney awed at her passes. "Can you give one more? We have another band member and he's not here."

"Sure," Evelyn took another red pass. "What's the name?"

"Daniel Houston," Evelyn wrote the name and gave it to Corey.

"See ya tomorrow," I told them after keeping the stack of passes in my pouch bag.

"One question Ruby, which school are you going?" Laney asked to me and I gave her an expectant smile. She shrieked, hugging me tightly. "Can't wait for you to meet the others." Then my phone rang. I took it out and received a text from Chloe.

"We gotta go. Chloe said her shift already finished," I told Evelyn. "Bye guys." Then we got into Evelyn's car and Evelyn drove off to where Chloe works.

"Close call. Did anybody know that you're a Neko Ninja?" Evelyn asked.

"Just only Kin. I saved his life when we were 10 and he promised to keep it as a secret," I told her and she nod.

(No P.O.V)

Back at the garage, Kon let out a low whistle. "That Evelyn girl was a pretty Country girl," He said with a grin. "Including generous and nice too."

"Wonder why you liked her tattoo," Kin said, smirking to his brother.

"Her tattoo's cool. I haven't seen a tattoo like that before," Kon shrugged. "Although, it does seem familiar."

"We should go. It's almost six pm," Laney said. "See you tonight guys." Then Kin, Kon and Corey went back home.

"You think I have a chance with Evelyn?" Kon asked as they walked back home.

"Probably, if she isn't dating with someone," Kin said.

**Chap 2 finished! Next chap**** is something a bit different but like I said, it's a secret.**

**CG 179 signing out!**


End file.
